


Not playing truth or dare again

by Corzo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corzo/pseuds/Corzo
Summary: I knew commiting a felony came with repercutions, but not kidnapping repercutions.





	Not playing truth or dare again

Not playing truth or dare again

Quick recap, I was kidnapped by anthropomorphic beings with XIX century clothing and can barely think straight, as I try my best not to be my very own punchline after leaving my home naked on a truth or dare game (can’t decide whether it was the worst decision I’ve ever taken or just very bad timing). I woke up in a yellow room, not any shade of yellow, but this specific shade that looks like 3 y/o milk that someone forgot to put on the fridge before leaving and never came back. The flickering white lights hanging from the ceiling without a light bulb impressed me at first, how can there be light without a mechanism? Is this technology truly beyond my understanding?

”At least I’m still superior at choosing what colors are best for the interrogation room, take that, 2nd tier kidnappers!” I said to myself as someone turned off the lights as they entered the room, even though my shame might have gotten me in a flaming heatwave of embarrassment so big that I might as well started glowing on my own.

As the kidnapper entered the room, I prepared my manliest, deepest voice so that I didn’t give the impression I was a pushover, and so I roared:  
“W-who’s t-ther-re” I sounded like a fucking 15 y/o asking his first partner out for the first fucking time, everyone might as well fucking call me Jeremy from here and on!

“Do you know the reason you are here?” the voice in the darkness said as shivers went down my spine, tickling every inch of my backbone, I then had to give a response, couldn’t keep myself quiet as the voice took over the room, what am I to say to this unknown being now that all I can hope is that he’s no longer dressed as Abraham Lincoln.

“All I know is that I can't see anything, but I warn you, I am not easily scared of things I can’t see, I just imagine they are giant rabbits with rabies” I said, hoping he would laugh, sadly, my joke was received with a punch to my face.

“Do you think this is a joke?” was the warning of the unrecognizable  
voice “Is there anything you take seriously?”

As I did my best effort to hide the pain, I started thinking about my options. I didn’t want to take another punch to my jaw, I had to think fast. “Well, there is this girl I  
like a lot, she has th-“ another punch, this one to my guts, stopped me from talking “though crow!” I say as I start wondering how many hits can I take before this guy leaves me alone for a minute.

“Listen here dipshit, you’re gonna learn what happens to the people who fucking mess with my brother” were the words of my unknown kidnapper as he revealed his face by turning on the lights, who could it be? Whose brother this is? My third boyfriend’s, my second third boyfriend’s, that dude who I fought in taco bell’s parking spot “he definitely had it coming” were my thoughts as I remembered those greasy cheeks calling my mother names. Or could It be that maybe… just maybe…

As everything became visible again, most of my doubts dissipated in a blink of an eye.

And so I finally got to see his face, a face that I never thought would see again, quite literally since I’ve never seen it before. This anthropomorphic being was actually some caucasian dude, dark brown eyes, now that it isn’t dark, his voice was quite high pitched, almost like a child, very tall regardless of his voice though almost 6ft. 

He also seemed to have a little of a problem with acne disguised by his freckles and brown hair that seemed reddish when the lights positioned behind him.  
“Was your brother an extremely obese dude that fought me on taco bell’s three weeks ago?” I said with the most serious tone possible.

“Oh, so you’re are still looking for a beating you piece of shit?!” said the stranger (aka, taco brother 2) as he clenched his fist, preparing for doing something that sure would have hurt hadn’t an angel appeared before us, and when I say angel, I’m talking about a second unknown dude that did open the door just to say something I wish I had recorded so that I would have the most memorable ringtone ever.

“Hey, wrong dude, that’s not Billy” I heard as I couldn’t contain my laugh no further due to the obvious mistake made by these dudes who clearly don’t know the meaning of double-checking.

“Can I go home now?” I asked, laughing my ass off of course. As they let me go, I started to think about what a night I had experienced. The strange lights with no lightbulbs were actually squared lamps on the ceiling, this “Billy” guy they were talking about was a bully, the seventeenth-century clothing was a Halloween costume and these kidnappers were impressively friendly when they didn’t have any killing intent.

“…And that is the reason I no longer play truth or dare, officer” I told the policeman as it all had just been a charming tale I’d tell my niece.

“Well, that explains why your neighbors saw you naked, now, you do realize being naked in public, also known as indecent exposure is still a crime regardless of whether it was a dare or not, do you?” I heard as, once again, something was about to get beaten, this time the punches were not to my face, but straight to my wallet since I now had to pay a 1000$ fine.

The end.


End file.
